$ -1.32 - \dfrac{54}{50} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{54}{50} = -1.08$ Now we have: $ -1.32 - 1.08 = {?} $ $ -1.32 - 1.08 = -2.4 $